loves
by springyeol
Summary: the flavor, different taste, different side of love. EXO. valentine's special. chenmin, selu/hunhan, sulay/joonxing, chanbaek/baekyeol, kristao/taoris, and kaisoo. two different endings, just choose whichever you like :3 thanks!


title: loves

disc: all charas belong to God

cast: exo

other cast: find out!

pairing: chenmin/xiuchen, selu/hunhan, joonxing/sulay/layho, chanbaek/baekyeol, kristao/taoris, kaisoo

genre: romance, fluff/? (maybe), angst/hurt/comfort

rating: T

warning: YAOI. BL (Boy's Love). boyxboy.

haiii XD

cuma iseng buat tanggal 14 februari keramat/? wkwk

enjoy~

.

.

.

.

.

**Loves**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tunggu, tunggu!"

Kupercepat langkahku mengejar bus yang sedang melaju. Tatapan dari orang-orang sekelilingku pun tak aku pedulikan. Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus naik bus ini menuju universitas.

"Ah, jebaaal! Kumohon, berhentilah!" kurasakan napasku sedikit tersengal akibat mengejar bus ini. Sesekali kuseka peluh yang mengalir di pelipisku sambil terus berlari dengan beban ransel di punggungku. Jam pertama aku harus presentasi untuk persyaratan kelulusan. Aku harus naik bus ini dengan menghalalkan berbagai cara.

Baru saja kupikir aku akan melempar sebuah kerikil ke jendela bus ini, tiba-tiba bus berhenti.

"Hahh..Hahh.." kuhentikan langkahku bersamaan dengan bus yang berhenti. Pintu bus terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yang selama 4 tahun belakangan ini selalu kulihat.

"Kamsahamnida, ahjussi!" ujarku riang pada seorang supir bus yang sepertinya sudah hapal dengan kebiasaan mengerjar busku.

"Cepatlah, naik! Huh, kau biasa sekali seperti ini.."

Aku hanya menyeringai kecil, kemudian melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam bus. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru. Hanya tersisa satu kursi di belakang dan letaknya di pojok sebelah jendela. Tanpa ragu lagi aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas kursi itu.

Kuhela napas sebentar, sebelum merenggangkan kedua tanganku.

"Terlambat lagi, hyung?"

Sebuah suara yang berasal dari sebelahku sedikit mengagetkanku. Seorang laki-laki. Sedang sibuk mengotak-atik _smarthphone_-nya. Karena melihat laki-laki ini sedang sibuk bermain ponselnya, kupikir aku salah dengar, jadi kuputuskan untuk melihat ke arah jendela.

"Aku berbicara padamu, hyung."

Lagi, laki-laki itu berbicara.

"Ne? Aku?"

Laki-laki itu menolehkan kepala dan terkekeh sedikit.

"Tidak, bukan kau."

Aku mengerenyitkan dahiku tak mengerti. Laki-laki itu kembali tertawa. "Tentu saja aku sedang berbicara padamu, hyung."

Laki-laki ini memanggilku seakan-akan aku dan dia sudah lama mengenal. Padahal aku baru pertama kali melihatnya.

Aku hanya diam sambil memberikan ekspresi bingungku padanya. Kemudian kurasakan ia kembali terkekeh kecil, lalu menyimpan ponselnya, dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi.

"Kau pasti berpikiran yang macam-macam ya, hyung." ujarnya jeda sedikit. "Perkenalkan, namaku Kim Jongdae. Hoobaemu, sastra tahun ketiga." lanjutnya seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya padaku.

"Ah, ne. Aku–"

"–Kim Minseok, bukan? Aku sudah tahu, hyung." Jongdae memotong ucapanku dengan cepat sambil menjabat tanganku. Aku merasa sedikit heran mengapa ia tahu namaku?

Kuanggukkan kepalaku tanda benar.

"Mengapa kau tahu?" tanyaku.

Jongdae tersenyum, "Karena aku tahu semua tentangmu, hyung."

.

.

_For the first time, I spoke to you  
And you smiled_

.

.

.

"Oh Sehun, apa kau punya pembelaan?"

"Chuiseonghamnida. Aku hanya melakukan yang terbaik. Jika memang nilai D adalah yang terbaik, berarti memang itulah yang terbaik, kyosunim." dengan santai kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibirku. Sudah kutebak, kyosunim di hadapanku ini akan langsung meledak-ledak.

"Oh Sehun! Kau sendiri mengerti bahwa tidak boleh ada satu pun nilai D di setiap mata kuliah sebagai prasyarat kelulusan. Tak ada yang tidak mungkin, kau harus perbaiki cara belajarmu."

"Jika kyosunim berkata begitu berarti kyosunim tidak mengapresiasi apa yang sudah dicapai oleh para mahasiswa dengan cara belajar mereka. Karena setiap mahasiswa memiliki caranya sendiri."

Gong-kyosunim menatapku tajam setelah mendengar ucapanku. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Tuan Oh, apa anda mengerti apa yang sudah anda ucapkan?" tanya Gong-kyosunim dengan geram.

"Aku mengerti sekali."

Kira-kira sedetik sebelum Gong-kyosunim mengeluarkan kata-katanya, sebuah suara menginterupsi kami.

"Tunggu, kyosunim!"

Aku dan Gong-kyosunim refleks menolehkan kepala ke arah suara itu dan mendapatkan sosok Luhan-hyung sedang berdiri di depan pintu ruangan Gong-kyosunim.

Kami menunggu ia menyeka keringatnya sebelum berbicara kembali. "Tolong pertimbangkan lagi ucapan Sehun, kyosunim!"

"Apa yang kau maksud?"

Luhan-hyung berjalan menghampiriku, tepatnya ia menepuk pundakku dan tersenyum. "Oh Sehun sebenarnya adalah anak yang jenius, tolong maafkanlah kesalahannya kali ini. Aku akan menjamin tes berikutnya ia akan mendapat nilai A+!"

Aku sedikit menganga mendengar ucapan Luhan-hyung. Ia sedang menyelamatkanku..?

"Benarkah itu? Apa kau bisa menjaminnya?"

Luhan-hyung terlihat mengangguk-angguk riang, "Tentu! Anda tak akan kecewa!"

Gong-kyosunim nampak menghela napasnya berat dan kembali duduk di atas kursinya. "Baiklah, kutunggu nilai A+ darimu, Oh Sehun. Dan jangan mengecewakanku. Kalian boleh pergi."

Aku sedikit mengerenyitkan dahiku melihat ucapan Gong-kyosunim yang terkesan percaya sekali dengan ucapan Luhan-hyung tentangku. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah Luhan-hyung. Dan seakan-akan ia mengerti dengan arti tatapanku ia menjawab, "Semua beres!"

Lalu kudapatkan kembali kesadaranku dan segera merangkulnya seraya berjalan meninggalkan ruangan, "Xie xie."

.

.

"Hyung, aku masih bingung mengapa Gong-kyosunim bisa percaya begitu saja padamu?" tanyaku sambil menggigit sebuah _sandwich _pemberian Luhan-hyung.

Luhan-hyung menusuk-nusuk pipiku dengan jarinya, "Jangan berbicara saat makan, Sehunnie." ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah."

Luhan-hyung kembali terkekeh melihatku yang sedang merajuk padanya. "Aigoo, baiklah baiik. Akan kujawab. Mungkin karena aku hebat?"

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" aku merasa tersedak saat mendengar jawaban dari Luhan-hyung yang terkesan polos dan juga narsis.

"Yaa.." Luhan-hyung menepuk-nepuk punggungku dan memberikanku sebotol air.

Setelah kuteguk air itu aku kembali membuka suara, "Memangnya sehebat apa dirimu, hyung?" cibirku.

"Tentu saja aku hebat, tak usah kau tanyakan seberapa hebat!" jawabnya semakin narsis.

"Apakah kau cukup hebat untuk menjadi tutorku sampai tes diadakan kembali?" tanyaku tiba-tiba. Aku memang sudah mengincar kesempatan seperti ini.

Luhan-hyung terlihat sedang berpikir sedikit keras. Lihatlah, ia sampai memiringkan kepala dan memaju-mundurkan bibirnya.

"Eum, nee! Karena aku hebat aku pasti bisa membuat nilaimu menjadi A+!" jawabnya narsis kembali.

Aku menyeringai tanpa dilihat olehnya, "Lalu apakah kau juga cukup hebat untuk menerima tawaranku pergi Minggu ini?"

"Tentu– eeh?"

Kena kau, hyung.

Luhan-hyung terlihat kebingungan. Dan ekspresi wajahnya merupakan hiburan tersendiri bagiku.

"Kalau kau memang hebat kau pasti akan menyetujui ajakanku, hyung." godaku padanya. Dan ternyata ampuh.

"Tentu saja! Aku hebat, dan aku menerima ajakanmu!" akhirnya Luhan-hyung mengatakan ia menerima ajakanku. Sebuah ucapan yang sudah kutunggu-tunggu sejak lama.

.

.

_For the first time, I was able to speak  
In my own words_

.

.

.

"Hoaam.."

Aku merasa kehilangan keseimbangan, kantuk menjalar di seluruh tubuhku. Membaca sejarah-sejarah ini sungguh adalah sebuah pengantar tidur yang baik.

Aku mendengar suara antukan kepalaku dengan meja. Peduli amat dengan suara berisik yang kukeluarkan. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah aku mengantuk.

Aku dapat mendengar suara dengkuranku sendiri, tidur macam apa ini.

"Yixing?"

Sontak, aku membuka kedua mataku begitu mendengar namaku. Dan begitu kubuka kedua mataku aku mendapatkan sosok seorang lelaki dengan senyum mautnya yang selalu dapat membuat dadaku bergemuruh cepat.

"A-ah, Joonmyeon-ssi!" segera saja aku bangkit dan membetulkan posisi dudukku. Tanpa kuduga, suara bersin sebanyak 3 kali keluar dari mulutku.

Joonmyeon tertawa kecil, sepelan mungkin melihatku bersin-bersin seperti tadi. Sedangkan aku merasa seperti orang bodoh.

"Membaca apa?" tanya Joonmyeon padaku yang telah selesai bersin. Bersyukurlah, Joonmyeon masih menganggapmu sedang membaca, bukan tidur dengan liur yang menjalar, pikirku.

"Ah, ini, sejarah politik dunia. Uh, sungguh membuat mengantuk! Mengapa dosen itu tak baca saja sendiri!" tanpa kusadari, aku mengeluarkan keluh kesahku panjang lebar padanya.

Joonmyeon sendiri hanya tersenyum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Apakah ia menyimakku? Ah, ia mendengarnya saja aku sudah sangat senang. Jangan mengharapkan hal lain, Yixing.

"Mau kubantu cara agar sejarah menjadi lebih menyenangkan?"

Baru saja aku memutuskan untuk menutup buku-buku yang sedang kubaca, Joonmyeon tiba-tiba menawarkan sebuah bantuan. Tentu saja aku merasa mendapatkan sebuah cahaya darinya. Kesempatan ini tak boleh dilewatkan.

"Memang bagaimana caranya?"

.

.

_Would you think it was a bother if I approached you?_

.

.

.

"Hyung! Lagi-lagi aku gagal! Aaarrgghh! Kalau begini terus lebih baik aku terjun saja dari atas Namsan Tower!"

Lagi-lagi teriakan Chanyeol membuat Wufan yang sedang berbaring di atas rumput halaman universitas merasa terganggu. Pasalnya, Chanyeol selalu berteriak-teriak seperti tadi apabila sedang mengalami sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan dalam dirinya.

"_Just do it_." dengan tidak berperike-Chanyeol-an, Wufan menjawab sekenanya. Ia ingin tahu apakah Chanyeol benar-benar akan terjun dari atas Tower atau tidak.

"Yaaa! Kau malah benar-benar menyuruhku melakukannya! Hyung macam apa kauuuu!" kembali, rengekan dan teriakan Chanyeol sungguh mengganggu.

Wufan yang akhirnya kehilangan kesabaran, bangkit dari tidurnya dan menggaruk kepalanya sedikit. "Memang apa yang terjadi?"

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi duduk di sebelah Wufan menjawab, "Dia tak mengerti dengan segala yang sudah kulakukan, hyung! Padahal kan harusnya ia mengerti dengan segala tingkah lakuku itu!" ujar Chanyeol sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Wufan mendengus kasar, "Kupikir ia sama seperti Tao, kau harus mengatakannya langsung agar ia mengerti."

Chanyeol nampak terkejut dan merona, "A-a-apa..?! Mengatakan langsung..?!"

Wufan mengangguk santai, "Ya. Kau harus melakukannya."

Chanyeol terlihat sedikit panik dan berusaha berpikir. Tak mungkin juga ia menahannya terus-menerus.

"Kalau begitu ayo lakukan bersama! Aku dengan Baekhyun, dan kau dengan bocah itu!"

.

.

Seperti yang sudah direncanakan, Chanyeol berdiri di depan ruang kelas Baekhyun setelah jam kuliahnya usai. Ia sungguh merutuk para dosen yang tidak membiarkannya satu kelas dengan Baekhyun.

Bel berbunyi, perlahan pintu kelas Baekhyun terbuka. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak melepaskan pandangan pada setiap mahasiswa yang keluar dari dalam kelas. Ia harus menemukan Baekhyun.

"Ah, Baekhyunnie! Tunggu!"

Sosok yang dimaksud Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya. "Yeollie? Hai!"

Chanyeol tersenyum pada Baekhyun yang sedang membawa beberapa buku yang terlihat berat.

"Sini biar kubawakan!" tanpa persetujuan dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung merebut buku-buku dari tangan Baekhyun.

"Eeh, Yeollie! Tak usaah!"

"Sst! Tak ada penolakan!" ujar Chanyeol tak mempedulikan protes yang dilayangkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun akhirnya pasrah, dan mengikuti langkah Chanyeol.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka larut dalam diam. Tidak biasanya. Baekhyun sendiri merasa bingung dengan Chanyeol yang diam hari ini. Biasanya ia akan terus berbicara tanpa henti, sama seperti dirinya. Karena terlalu bingung, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Kau kenapa hari ini? Maksudku, biasanya kau akan berbicara tanpa henti dan mengeluh ini itu."

Chanyeol merasa saatnya ia menerapkan hal yang sudah ia pelajari dari buku dan film, maka ia memutuskan menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya berusaha menikmati waktuku bersamamu."

"Eeh?" dan berhasil, Chanyeol melihat rona tipis dari pipi Baekhyun. Dan ia bersorak di dalam hatinya. Bukti bahwa ia berhasil.

"Baek, bisakah kita seperti ini setiap hari?"

Chanyeol mengubah tatapannya menjadi tatapan serius pada Baekhyun yang dijawab dengan tidak terduga oleh Baekhyun.

"Kupikir bisa."

.

.

"Tao-ie!"

Akhirnya Wufan dapat menemukan sosok yang dicari-carinya sejak tadi. Ia sudah mengunjungi kelas-kelas kemungkinan Tao ada di sana, namun hasilnya nihil.

Tao menolehkan kepalanya dan ia tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya melihat sosok Wufan sedang berlari ke arahnya. "Wufan-ge!"

Semakin mendekatnya Wufan, Tao memutuskan untuk menyudahi latihan _wushu_-nya. Ia memberi salam pada seonsaengnim, dan meraih ransel, lalu berlari kecil menghampiri Wufan.

"Tao? Mengapa menyudahi latihanmu?" Wufan yang sudah sampai di hadapan Tao merasa heran dengan yang dilakukan Tao. Ia meyakini bahwa pasti belum saatnya Tao selesai latihan.

Tao tersenyum pada Wufan, "Karena Tao ingin berbicara dengan gege tanpa gangguan apapun!"

Mendengar jawaban Tao, Wufan pun terkekeh kecil. "Sudah mulai nakal rupanya." ujarnya sambil _menoyor _dahi Tao.

"Ini tidak nakal, gege~ lagipula latihanku sudah cukup lama hari ini!" bela Tao seraya memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah~ nah, sekarang kita akan ke mana, Tuan?"

Tao tertawa kecil mendengar panggilan yang selalu Wufan layangkan untuknya jika mereka akan pergi bersama. Hari ini Wufan dan Tao memang sudah ada rencana untuk pergi ke luar bersama. Pergi ke manapun tak masalah, asalkan berdua.

"Ayo kita beli hadiah untuk Chan-hyung!"

.

.

_Despite my doubts, I worked up my courage_

.

.

.

Aku tidak terlalu menikmati kelas siang ini. Membosankan. Selain itu cuacanya sangat mendukung untuk memejamkan mata menikmati semilir angin. Sungguh.

Beruntung sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi. Aku akan segera terlepas dari siksaan ini.

Benar saja, bel berbunyi.

Aku tak mempedulikan apa-apa lagi, segera saja kututup bukuku, menaruhnya ke dalam ransel, dan langsung melesat keluar begitu kyosunim keluar.

Aku sungguh merasa kantuk yang amat sangat. Ingin sekali rasanya segera memeluk kasur kesayanganku.

Kupercepat langkahku begitu melihat gerbang universitas yang entah mengapa terlihat bersinar. Apakah cuma khayalanku atau tidak yang jelas gerbang itu memang terkenal dengan sinarnya bagi mahasiswa yang ingin segera pulang sepertiku.

Baru saja ingin kulangkahkan kakiku keluar gerbang setelah memberi salam pada penjaga-penjaga gerbang, kurasakan kakiku tersandung sesuatu.

"Ah!"

Aku mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang terjatuh di hadapanku. Ah, aku mengerti! Kakiku terkantuk dengan kakinya. Segera saja kubantu ia berdiri.

"Gwaenchana? Mianhae! Kesalahan–"

Saat orang ini memperlihatkan wajahnya aku merasa waktu berhenti sesaat.

Indah?

"–Ku.."

"Gwaenchana! Aku juga tidak berhati-hati."

Apakah yang barusan itu suara manusia? Atau suara malaikat?

Aku masih terpaku menatap wajahnya. Semua yang ada pada wajahnya sungguh memikat bagiku. Apakah ini yang disebut keindahan?

"Halo..?" suaranya membuyarkan lamunanku. Untung saja air liurku tidak jatuh.

"Ehm, aku permisi dulu.."

"Tunggu!"

Kata itu keluar begitu saja dari bibirku tanpa pikir panjang. Orang itu membalikkan badannya, merasa dipanggil olehku.

"Ne..?"

Lihatlah, ia nampak kebingungan. Putar otak, putar otak!

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, kan?"

Setelahnya kedua mata orang itu yang memang sudah bulat semakin terlihat bulat. Lucu sekali.

"Kim Jongin! Teknik tahun pertama!"

Orang itu tersenyum.

"Do Kyungsoo, psikologi tahun kedua–"

Orang bilang seseorang yang mengantuk akan berbicara dengan asal. Hingga aku merasa menjadi orang paling tidak merasa mengantuk mendengar lanjutan ucapannya.

"–Tentu saja kita akan bertemu lagi."

.

.

_My clumsy attempts with words  
You listened without turning away_

.

.

.

.

.

Belum pernah kurasakan begitu grogi sebelumnya. Hari ini aku memutuskan akan mengatakan bahwa aku menyukainya sebelum aku lulus dan pergi dari universitas ini. Tak bisa menjamin aku akan bertemu kembali dengannya.

Segala persiapan telah kulakukan. Hati dan perasaanku pun telah kumantapkan. Tekad dan mentalku sudah bulat dan kuat. Aku menyukai Jongdae, seorang hoobae yang tahu segalanya tentangku. Sah-sah saja kan bila aku berpikir bahwa Jongdae juga menyukaiku?

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan riang ke arah pemberhentian bus. Tempat di mana aku biasa menunggu Jongdae dan kami akan pergi kuliah bersama.

Diam-diam aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah cokelat untuknya. Hari ini bertepatan dengan hari kasih sayang atau _valentine_. Jadi aku sengaja membuatkan sebuah cokelat untuknya. Sekaligus sebagai tanda bahwa aku memang menyayanginya.

Namun ternyata hidup memang tidak bisa semulus yang kau rencanakan.

Tepat di halte ini, beberapa menit setelah kedatanganku, Jongdae datang dengan bersama seorang wanita.

Wanita yang kemudian dikenalkannya sebagai yeojachingunya selama 3 tahun.

.

.

.

.

"Sehunnie! Selamat atas nilai A-nya!"

Aku kembali tertawa mendengar suara cemprengnya. Ia sudah memberikan selamat sebanyak 5 kali setelah mengetahui hasil tesku yang benar-benar meningkat drastis.

"Aku memang hebat, kan?" Luhan-hyung selalu membanggakan dirinya yang seharusnya aku lah yang merasa bangga karena sudah berhasil menyalurkan kepintaranku dengan baik. Ehm, narsis sedikit tak apa, kan?

"Ne, hyung~ terima kasih banyak karena kehebatanmu sudah membuatku mendapatkan nilai A." ujarku seraya memeletkan lidahku padanya.

"Yaa~ apa arti lidahmu ituu? Ish.." lagi-lagi ia selalu merajuk bila kulakukan ini.

"Oh, ya, apa kau tak punya sesuatu untukku, hyung?" aku mencoba memancingnya kali ini. Hari ini adalah hari kasih sayang, mungkin saja ia menyiapkan sesuatu untukku. Mungkin.

Sepertinya tebakanku benar, Luhan-hyung menyeringai lebar sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam ranselnya.

Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru.

"Taraaah! Pasti kau suka!" Luhan-hyung memberikan kotak kecil itu padaku.

Aku tak dapat menahan kegembiraanku kembali saat kubuka kotak itu dan aku melihat sebuah cokelat berbentuk hati dengan sebuah gambar hati di atasnya. Apakah itu berarti Luhan-hyung menyukaiku?

"Gomawo, hyung!"

Luhan-hyung tertawa kecil melihat reaksiku, "Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa kau pasti akan menyukainya! Aku hebat, kaaan?" Luhan-hyung membuat ekspresi yang sungguh menggemaskan. Membuatku akhirnya tak bisa lagi menahan perasaanku.

"Hyung, sebenar–"

"Ah, itu dia! Mianhae, Sehunnie! Kita lanjutkan nanti, ne? _Happy Valentine_!" potong Luhan-hyung. Ia terlihat terburu-buru berlari meninggalkanku.

Kulihat ia sedang menghampiri seseorang yang kuketahui adalah seorang kapten tim sepak bola universitas. Luhan-hyung memberinya sebuah kotak yang berukuran lebih besar dari kotak milikku. Berwarna pink.

.

.

.

.

Oke, hari ini harus kuputuskan aku akan memberi cokelat ini pada Joonmyeon! Tak boleh ada ragu lagi. Ia sudah berlaku baik padaku belakangan ini. Bahkan ia melarangku untuk memanggilnya dengan embel 'ssi'. Aku yakin ia pasti mau menerima cokelatku.

Aku menarik napas panjang kemudian membuangnya.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju perpustakaan. Kuyakini bahwa sekarang Joonmyeon pasti ada di sana. Aku sudah hapal dengan kebiasaan dan waktu ia pergi ke perpustakaan.

Aku sengaja menyembunyikan kotak cokelat di belakang tubuhku. Dan benar, Joonmyeon ada di dalam perpustakaan. Ia juga selalu duduk di tempat di mana kami bertemu waktu itu. Setelah pertemuan itu ia benar-benar membantuku belajar. Jadi apa tidak boleh aku sedikit berharap?

Namun langkahku harus terhenti saat kudengar ia sedang berbicara di telepon.

"Yeoboseyo? Ah, jangan meneleponku sekarang, aku sedang di perpustakaan. Ne. _Happy Valentine too_, _dear_."

.

.

.

.

.

"Baek, apa kau benar-benar tidak punya sesuatu untukku?"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal mendengar pertanyaan yang sudah beratus kali dilayangkan Chanyeol hari ini padanya. Dapat dilihat dari ekspresi kesalnya.

"Tidak. Satu-satunya yang kupunya adalah ucapan untuk membuatmu pergi sekarang. Kau berisik."

Ya, seharusnya Chanyeol sudah terbiasa dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Namun entah mengapa kali ini ia akhirnya menyadari sesuatu.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menuruti permintaan Baekhyun. Ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di taman sambil membaca sebuah buku.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak pergi jauh darinya. Chanyeol tidak bisa jauh darinya.

Walau apapun yang terjadi. Walaupun Chanyeol tahu bahwa bukan dirinya yang memenangkan Baekhyun.

"Ah, hyung!"

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun memanggil sosok Wufan yang sedang berjalan beriringan dengan Tao. Wufan dan Tao nampak saling memandang satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya Tao memutuskan meninggalkan Wufan dan berlari menghampiri Chanyeol. Sedangkan Wufan berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa, Baek?"

Chanyeol dapat melihat raut wajah dan ekspresi Baekhyun yang menjadi lebih riang daripada saat bersamanya. Ia tahu. Sangat mengetahui dan seharusnya sudah terbiasa melihatnya.

"Chan-hyung, aku punya hadiah untukmu!"

Wufan dapat melihat Tao yang terlihat sangat riang dan ia tak pernah melihat Tao seperti itu saat bersamanya. Wufan tahu. Sangat tahu dan sangat terbiasa. Seharusnya.

"Wufan-hyung, aku punya sesuatu untukmu!"

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-hyung? Apa kau punya waktu? Ne, keluarlah sebentar, hyung."

Aku menutup percakapanku di telepon dengan Kyungsoo-hyung. Aku memintanya untuk keluar dari dalam rumahnya dan menemuiku yang sudah berdiri di depan rumahnya.

Dan beberapa menit sosok Kyungsoo-hyung pun muncul sambil membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

"Eh? Apa itu, hyung?"

Kyungsoo-hyung tersenyum, dan meletakkan sesuatu itu ke atas tanganku. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna pink.

"Untuk dongsaeng tersayangku, Kim Jongin."

Sesaat aku merasa tak mendengar kata 'dongsaeng' di dalam ucapannya. Tidak bisakah kuingin lebih..?

Sekuat tenaga aku menahan sakit di dadaku, dan aku menerima kotak kecil itu. Tak boleh terlihat menyedihkan di hadapan Kyungsoo-hyung.

"Gomawo, hyung."

Jangan tersenyum padaku. Jangan lagi memberikanku sesuatu. Jangan membuatku berharap.

"Sebenarnya kedatanganku hari ini aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu padamu, hyung."

Kulihat Kyungsoo-hyung nampak antusias.

"Akhirnya aku menyatakan perasaanku pada teman sekelasku yang sudah lama kuincar."

Asalkan bisa membuatmu tersenyum, kebohongan apapun kulakukan.

.

.

.

.

.

_No wonder I get carried away by you  
But you don't feel anything for me, do you?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End.

(song by: GaGaGa SP – はじめて君としゃべった, _Hajimete Kimi to Shabetta_)

.

.

.

.

~Alternate Ending~

.

[Minseok]

Tepat di halte ini, beberapa menit setelah kedatanganku, Jongdae datang dengan langkah yang terengah-engah. Segera saja kudekati.

"Jongdae-ya..? Ada apa..? Mengapa terengah-engah be–"

Sebuah buket bunga mawar tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu bunga kesukaanmu dan kupikir juga agak aneh memberikanmu bunga.. Namun ini adalah bukti cintaku padamu, hyung! Saranghae!"

Setelah mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Jongdae yang sama sekali tidak romantis, aku memukul pelan bahunya. Kuambil buket bunga itu dari tangannya, lalu kuletakkan kotak cokelatku di atas tangannya.

"Saranghaeyo, Kim Troll Jongdae!"

.

.

[Sehun]

"Gomawo, hyung!"

Luhan-hyung tertawa kecil melihat reaksiku, "Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa kau pasti akan menyukainya! Aku hebat, kaaan?" Luhan-hyung membuat ekspresi yang sungguh menggemaskan. Membuatku akhirnya tak bisa lagi menahan perasaanku.

"Hyung." ujarku sambil menatap serius ke arah Luhan-hyung.

"Ya, Sehunnie?"

Dengan seluruh keberanian, kugenggam kedua tangannya.

"A-aku benar-benar menyayangi dan mencintaimu, hyung. Sejak pertama kali melihatmu. Kumohon jangan menyukai seseorang yang lain, karena hatiku sungguh sakit melihatnya.."

Kupejamkan kedua mataku. Aku terlalu takut mendengar jawaban Luhan-hyung. Namun aku tidak merasakan pergerakan apapun darinya. Jadi kubuka perlahan kedua mataku.

Aku dapat melihat sebuah senyum dari bibir Luhan-hyung.

Ia bergerak mendekatiku. Lalu kurasakan sesuatu yang kenyal menyapu pipiku.

"Aku menunggumu mengatakan itu, Sehunnie."

.

.

[Yixing]

Aku sengaja menyembunyikan kotak cokelat di belakang tubuhku. Dan benar, Joonmyeon ada di dalam perpustakaan. Ia juga selalu duduk di tempat di mana kami bertemu waktu itu. Setelah pertemuan itu ia benar-benar membantuku belajar. Jadi apa tidak boleh aku sedikit berharap?

Beberapa langkah lagi aku akan tepat berada di belakang Joonmyeon. Sebelum–

"Yixing?"

Joonmyeon tiba-tiba menolehkan kepalanya dan menangkap basah diriku sedang mengendap-endap di belakangnya.

Sontak aku terkejut dan menjatuhkan kotak cokelatku.

"Apa itu?" Joonmyeon berdiri dari duduknya dan berusaha melihat sesuatu yang jatuh dari belakang tubuhku.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa!" aku berusaha mencegahnya, tak mungkin aku mengatakan bahwa cokelat yang sudah jatuh itu untuknya, bukan?

Namun sepertinya kesialan atau malah keberuntungan sedang menghampiriku, Joonmyeon berhasil mengambil kotak cokelat yang dibungkus dengan warna biru muda itu.

Ia terkekeh kecil menatap kotak itu.

Aku sudah memejamkan kedua mataku saat Joonmyeon berhasil mengambil kotak itu.

"Apakah cokelat ini tidak memiliki tuan? Bolehkah aku menjadi tuannya?"

Setelahnya kubuka kedua mataku dan melihat Joonmyeon menggigit cokelat buatanku yang terdapat tulisan hangul 'sarang' di atasnya.

"Nado saranghae, Zhang Yixing." ujarnya di sela-sela gigitannya.

.

.

[Chanyeol & Wufan]

"Baek, apa kau benar-benar tidak punya sesuatu untukku?"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal mendengar pertanyaan yang sudah beratus kali dilayangkan Chanyeol hari ini padanya. Dapat dilihat dari ekspresi kesalnya.

Namun sepertinya ia akan menghentikan aktingnya sekarang. Sejujurnya Baekhyun memang memiliki sesuatu untuk Chanyeol.

"Kalau kubilang aku punya bagaimana?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Aku tahu kau pasti punya! Berikan padaku~"

Baekhyun menahan lengan Chanyeol yang sudah berancang-ancang akan mengambil sesuatu dari balik buku milik Baekhyun.

"Biar kuberikan sendiri." ujar Baekhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sungguh, Baekhyun yang seperti ini baru pertama kali dilihat oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna kuning. "A-ambil, cepat!"

Chanyeol merasa bingung dengan perubahan sifat Baekhyun. Namun karena Baekhyun sudah memberikannya, tentu Chanyeol menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Uh!" tak diduga, Baekhyun segera berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol saat Chanyeol membuka kotak itu.

"B-Baek? Baekhyun!" belum sempat Chanyeol melihat isinya, ia terkejut dengan Baekhyun yang lari tiba-tiba.

Kemudian kedua matanya menangkap tulisan yang tertera di atas cokelat itu.

'Saranghae, Yeol-pabbo!'

Senyuman lebar terukir dari bibirnya. Ia berteriak sekencang mungkin ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang berlari meninggalkannya. "NADO SARANGHAE, BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

.

.

Semenjak tadi Wufan tak henti-hentinya memijat pelipis mendengar ucapan yang terus dilayangkan oleh Tao.

"Tao-ie, bisakah kau berhenti membicarakan Chanyeol? Bicarakan hal lain."

Tao memanyunkan bibirnya menatap Wufan, "Kenapa? Aku kan belum pernah membicarakan tentang Chan-hyung. Kali ini saja aku akan membicarakannya!"

Tao memang mempunyai kebiasaan memberi hadiah pada seluruh teman-temannya dan akan terus berbicara tentang apapun dari teman yang saat itu akan diberi hadiah olehnya. Kali ini adalah giliran Chanyeol.

"Aish, terserahlah.. Kau nampak begitu semangat dibandingkan Joonmyeon atau Jongin.."

Tao menyeringai kecil mendengar keluh dari Wufan, "Gege cemburu, ya?"

Wufan tak dapat menahannya lagi, ia pun mencubit kedua pipi Tao. "Iya, gege cemburu. Tao kan cuma milik gege. Tao hanya boleh membicarakan gege."

Tao tertawa di sela-sela cubitan Wufan. "Iya, aku tahu, ge! Lepaskan dulu cubitannya.."

Setelah Wufan melepas cubitannya, Tao langsung memeluknya. "Jangan cemburu. Aku hanya mencintai gege."

Wufan balas memeluknya. "Gege juga."

.

.

[Jongin]

"Eh? Apa itu, hyung?"

Kyungsoo-hyung tersenyum, dan meletakkan sesuatu itu ke atas tanganku. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna pink.

Aku membulatkan kedua mataku mengikuti matanya. "Ini.. Untukku..?"

Kyungsoo-hyung mengangguk seraya memanyunkan bibirnya, "Tentu saja. Kalau bukan untukmu kenapa aku memberikannya padamu?"

Aku tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo-hyung.

"Gomawo, hyungie~!" dan secara refleks memeluknya.

"A-ah, mian.." dengan cepat, kulepas pelukanku padanya.

"Jangan.."

"Eh?"

Kyungsoo-hyung mengadahkan kepalanya, dan memasang wajah memelas. "Jangan lepaskan.."

Tanpa aba-aba, ia memelukku lagi. Kemudian membenamkan wajahnya ke atas dadaku.

"Kau tahu? Tulisan yang ada di atas cokelat adalah perasaanku yang sebenarnya.."

Kuharap Kyungsoo-hyung mendengar suara debaran jantungku.

"Ne, hyung. Nado saranghae."

Sedetik kemudian Kyungsoo-hyung melepaskan pelukan dan menatapku. "Dari mana kau tahu bahwa aku menuliskan kata 'sarang'?"

Aku terkekeh mendengar ucapan jujur darinya. Kuputuskan untuk menggodanya sedikit, "Karena aku tahu kau pasti menyukaiku, hyung."

Kemudian aku mendapatkan sebuah pukulan di lengan.

"Oh, ya, apa tak masalah tadi aku memelukmu? Aku belum mandi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END! XD

Happy Valentine's Day! Met hari kasih sayang yoohoo~

aku sayang kalian{} wkwk


End file.
